life_is_strangefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frank Bowers
Frank Bowers '''ist ein Bewohner von Arcadia Bay und ein bekannter Drogendealer. Allgemein Frank Bowers ist ein Drogendealer aus Arcadia Bay. Er lebt zusammen mit seinem Hund Pompidou in einem alten RV. Er ist aggressiv und sehr leicht reizbar, hat allerdings auch eine nette Seite. Er hat ein Herz für Hunde und liebt seinen deshalb sehr. Vor Rachel Amber's Verschwinden war Frank in einer Beziehung mit ihr, welcher er noch sehr nachhängt. In seinen "Geschäftsunterlagen" gibt er seinen Kunden Hundenamen, um diese zu anonymisieren. Biografie '''Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Frank in ihr Journal schreibt: Ich werde Frank niemals vergessen - und zwar nur weil er die erste und letzte Person sein wird auf die ich jemals mit einer Waffe zielen werde. Wie ist Chloe nur an diesen oberflächlichen Drogendealer geraten? Das Verrückte ist, dass als ich ihn das erste Mal auf dem Schrottplatz sah war ich schockiert wie wenig er gruselig wirkte. Ich hätte einen harten Gangster erwartet, aber er wirkte eher wie ein mülltonnentauchender Troll. Ich denke er ist so seit wir auf seinem Rasen waren, um meine Rewind Fähigkeiten zu Chloes Vergnügen aus zu probieren. Auch wenn er nicht wie ein Serienkiller aussieht, seine Ausstrahlung (Aura, Energie, was auch immer) war SCHLECHT. Ich konnte spüren wie sich die Haare auch meinen Armen aufstellten. Er wollte das Geld, dass Chloe ihm schuldet, also würde es keinen Sinn machen wenn er sie verletzt, aber ich wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen... Also ja, ich habe Davids Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Glücklicherweise endete keiner von uns als "Reservoir Hund" und so merkte ich, dass Frank gar nicht so unheimlich ist wie ich dachte. Aber ich will Chloe NIE WIEDER in seiner Nähe haben. Seit er eines von Rachel Ambers Armbändern aus WTF Gründen getragen hat, bezweifle ich, dass Chloe weiterhin mit ihm rumhängen wird. Aber er ist jetzt an der Spitze unserer Verdächtigen-Liste. Geschichte Franks erster Auftritt war im Abspann von Episode 1. Das erste mal aktiv war er in Episode 2 auf dem Schrottplatz, als er vom Chloe das erste Mal das Geld einfordert. In Episode 3 trifft man ihn im Two Whales Diner wo man an seine Schlüssel kommen muss um in seinen RV zu kommen. Drinnen findet man schließlich heraus, dass er eine Beziehung mit Rachel hatte was Chloe sehr zu schaffen macht. In Episode 4 muss man ihn schließlich dazu bringen seine "Geschäftsunterlagen" herauszugeben. Im schlimmsten Fall kann dies schließlich zu seinem Tod führen. Entscheidungen Episode 2: Out of Time Frank bedroht Chloe Auf dem Schrottplatz wird Chloe nach ein paar Tests mit Davids Waffe die Waffe schließlich Max geben. Bevor sie anfangen können wird der Drogendealer Frank auftauchen, dem Chloe viel Geld schuldet. Chloe wird entdecken, dass Frank ein Armband von Rachel trägt. Sie beschuldigt ihn es gestohlen zu haben und als sie es ihm wegnehmen will, wird Frank ein Messer ziehen und Chloe damit bedrohen. Max wird nun die Waffe auf Frank richten und ihn auffordern einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Dieser wird sie auffordern die Waffe zu senken. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Schießen Max wird den Abzug betätigen, allerdings ist die Munition der Waffe leer. Frank wird Max sagen, dass sie das noch bereuen wird. Er lässt Chloe bis Freitag Zeit ihm das Geld zu bringen. Chloe wird begeistert darüber sein, dass Max' sich für sie eingesetzt hat, allerdings könnte Frank uns noch Probleme bereiten. Nicht schießen Frank wird Max mutig auffordern zu schießen und dabei immer näher kommen. Max wird sich nicht trauen. Schließlich wird Frank ihr die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen. Er sagt Chloe sie hätte bis Freitag Zeit das Geld zu besorgen oder er würde sie mit ihrer eigenen Waffe erschießen. Chloe ist alles andere als begeistert, dass Frank ihre Waffe hat, allerdings ist Frank nicht sauer auf Max. Episode 3: Chaos Theory Pompidou-Abwehr Als Max schließlich den Schlüssel zu Franks RV bekommen hat, wird Chloe ihr einen großen Knochen geben um Franks Hund zu beschäftigen. Als Chloe schließlich die Tür öffnet wird Pompidou auf Max zuspringen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Wirf auf den Parkplatz Max wird den Knochen auf den Parkplatz werfen. Pompidou wird hinterher laufen und ist beschäftigt. Doch nun besteht du Chance das Frank mitbekommt, dass die beiden in seinem RV waren. Wirf auf die Straße Max wid den Knochen auf die Straße werfen. Pompidou wird hinterher laufen. Schließlich hört man wie er von einem Truck angefahren wird. Nun ist der Weg frei, doch man hat Pompidou auf dem Gewissen und sollte Frank das jemals herausfinden wird er uns mit Sicherheit ein Todfeind werden. Chloe, Frank und Davids Waffe Sollte Frank in Episode 2 Davids Waffe an sich genommen haben, kann man sie in seinem RV in einem Schrank über dem Hundenapf finden. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Chloe die Waffe zurückgeben Max wird Chloe die Waffe zurückgeben. Diese wird sehr erleichtert sein, allerdings besteht nun wieder die Möglichkeit das David die Waffe bei Chloe findet. Die Waffe zurücklassen Max wird den Schrank schließen und so tun als wäre nichts. So kann Chloe keinen Unsinn mit der Waffe anstellen, allerdings kann Frank die Waffe gegen die beiden einsetzen. Episode 4: Dark Room Franks Schicksal Max und Chloe beschließen Frank einen Besuch abzustatten und an seine "Geschäftsunterlagen" zu kommen, mit dem Vorwand ihm sein Geld zu bringen. Sollte man in Episode 3 das Geld aus der Schule gestohlen haben kann man dies auch tuhen. Schließlich wird ein Gespräch entstehen. Je nach den vorherigen Entscheidungen und den gewählten Gesprächsoptionen wird das Gespräch anders enden: Niemand wird verletzt Sollte man jedesmal die richtige Gesprächsoption wählen, werden Max und Chloe Frank überreden können ihnen die Unterlagen zu geben. Dies ist der bestmögliche Ausgang, allerdings auch der schwerste. Bei diesem Ausgang wird Frank Max und Chloe helfen und ihnen später auch die ein oder andere Text Message senden. Es ist möglich das Max in Episode 5 Frank während des Sturmes im Diner von Rachels Tod und dem Fund ihres Körpers berichtet, dies wird ihn sehr betroffen machen da er Rachel wirklich geliebt hat. Berichtet man ihm von Rachels Todesursache (Überdosis durch Nathan) wird ihm klar, das Nathan diese Drogen nur von ihm gehabt haben kann und denkt über sein weiteres Leben nach. Chloe verletzt Frank Sollte Chloe Davids Waffe nicht haben und/oder Pompidou nicht da sein und an die falschen Gesprächsoptionen wählen, wird die Situation eskalieren und Frank wird Max angreifen. Chloe wird ihn von Max abbringen, doch nun wird Frank Davids Waffe oder sein Messer zücken. Nach einem kleinen Geraufe wird Chloe ihm schließlich ins Bein schießen oder ihm das Messer ins Bein rammen. Am Boden liegend wird er schließlich die Unterlagen herausgeben. Chloe tötet Frank Sollte Chloe Davids Waffe haben, Pompidou da sein und Max die falschen Gesprächsooptionen wählen wird die Situation eskalieren und Frank wird Max angreifen. Chloe wird die Waffe auf ihn richten um ihre Freundin zu beschützen. Nun wird Pompidou aus dem Wagen springen und die beiden angreifen. Aus Notwehr muss Chloe Pompidou erschießen. Frank wird nun ausrasten und sich auf Chloe stürzen, welche aus Notwehr nun auch ihn erschießen muss. Beide Mädchen sind vollkommen entsetzt, doch sie müssen die Mission fortsetzen. Also nehmen sie Franks Leiche die Unterlagen ab. Diese Tat wird sich Chloe wahrscheinlich nie vergeben. Kunden * Chloe Price - Bulldog * Nathan Prescott - Rott * Stella Hill - Dachshund * Logan Robertson - Labrador * Justin - Beagle * Katie - Chihuahua * Ms. Fancycar - Bobtail * Nacho - Shiba * Joseph - Husky * Mick - Greyhound * Simon - Golden * Steve - German Shep * Stifler - Boxer * Bruce - Yorkshire * Johnny - Pug * Nicholas - Chow * Glenn - Poodle * Tonk - Wolf Trivia * Sein Nummernschild ist BRKBD, was eine Anspielung auf die Serie "Breaking Bad" ist. * Hat früher mit Chloe rumgehangen. * Sein Nachname ist eine Anspielung auf den Super Mario Charakter Bowser. Hierbei wurde einfach nur das S an das Ende seines namens gehängt. Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm) en:Frank Bowers es:Frank Bowers fr:Frank Bowers pl:Frank Bowers pt-br:Frank Bowers ru:Фрэнк Бауэрс